Persona 3: Rebirth
by Soma1230
Summary: Minato Arisato has been brought back from being nothing but a mere soul. But he already has lost someone in order to gain human status again, what new threat awaits him?
1. Rebirth

Authors Notes: Hello to all; I am your ruler Soma1230…. Lolwhut? I didn't say that. You see, what I meant to say was, I am the Author of this Fanfic. Hehe. _

Anyway, I'm getting off task, let me explain some things first: The reason I'm writing this is because I see a vacancy in P3's Minato's awesomeness. So, I will try to fix that with this (Hopefully long) story.

Also, I NEED criticism, may it be good or bad. Trust me, I can take it. I'm a big boy now. (Insert annoying jingle) –clears throat-

Ahem, lastly, it IS a continuation of Persona 3. Henceforth "Rebirth". But it IS Minato x Yukari, because I'm a fanboy of that paring, but, ENJOY! –Poof-

Minato didn't feel at all, but if he did he would wonder how he could think or how he would feel some regret at times of his sacrifice. But he was at times reassured of his decision by knowing his friends were living better lives. He knew this, yet missed them. Especially Yukari, but, he knew what he was feeling now wasn't entirely real…

"Do you wish to live again boy?" Said a voice beyond the darkness of the forever abyss.

Minato ignored it, he knew all chances of escaping this hell was impossible without destroying mankind for his selfishness. He thought this to himself multiple times. But yet, the voice called to him again,

"Well, do you?"

His soul spoke for him against his will which, he questioned, that still existed.

"Yes… I wish to be freed."

A woman walked out from the shadows with a smirk on her face, but with a touch of nervousness, but with full determination on what she was doing. She was wearing a blue dress-like attire holding a book and some clothes and other accessories

"Yes but, it will not be easy my young boy. Can you withstand the pain of release? Will your soul stay bound to your body? These are only questions you can answer."

He didn't know how, but Minato knew that was Elizabeth. The woman who had known nothing of the outside world, and he also remembered how he helped her venture into the experiences of the outside world. All of them….

She looked at the statue of Minato chained to the gigantic door and she had a looks of sadness, a look that was like saying he didn't belong enticed to a forever of guarding.

"Prepare yourself, for, I will give you the freedom you so wish for."

She opened up her large book and recited something that sounded like spells, or calling Personas, and transfigured a exact replica of Minato's body, she looked tired for a moment and looked as if her age was catching up to her, but her determination didn't calm for a second.

She recited something once again and a beam of light shined over the statue, a beam brighter then the depressing clutches of the dark. And Minato's soul began to feel strangled and handled roughly, he felt pain, and didn't even have a brain to send signals to anything, and yet he felt inexplicable pain shoot through his aura.

He attempted to scream and howl, but there was nothing to voice him. And suddenly he felt cold, he felt…Alive.

Minato opened his eyes for the first time in his reborn life. But he felt slightly uncomfortable knowing he was naked.

He then heard an elderly woman chuckle, "My, my, I knew that your body would accustom to your age young man."

Blinking to himself for a moment, Minato looked down to see a short, gray haired woman who resembled Elizabeth far too much.

"Now child, heed me before I dissipate into nothing but dust. You now have all of my power bestowed upon you, for, there is yet another threat coming to the world only because your existence has risen again."

"Is—Is Nyx coming back because I'm no longer the seal?"

She shakes her head with a slight smile crossing her lips, "Do not fear death, for, it has been sealed forever now." She assured him as she pointed to the giant door which now had what looked like 4,000 blazing chains around it.

Minato noticed some clothes and thought he should probably put them on, but was interrupted by being surprised of Elizabeth starting to wither away into dust.

"Elizabeth!" Minato gasped

"Don't worry about me young one, I have lived for many, many, years. I need my rest; it is YOUR time to live."

Minato didn't care how old she was, or the fact that he was naked; he crouched down and hugged the withering woman goodbye until she was nothing.

Finally standing up and dressing himself he stood in the quiet abyss with a look of determination now in his eyes. He must find out the new threat and conquer it before it destroys him. But first…A reunion is in order.

-End Chapter-

Authors notes; Well? What do you think? Well, no Minato and Yukari yet, IT'S THE FIRST CHAPTER, CALM DOWN BIC BOYYY! Lulz. So, comment, review, all that good stuff. OH! And thanks to my editor –Terralunar—He's a good friend of mine, and always been my proofreaded. Well, the second chapter should be up soon. PEACE! :D

~-{Memento Mori}-~


	2. Reunion Part 1

Authors notes: Hey everyone, this note is gonna be real quick because I want to skip the crap and get to chapter two ASAP! I've gotten most of the plot down, and I might take some quick breaks from this to work on my other two projects, but this WILL be long and awesome, and exciting, so look forward to it!

Minato looked to the sky now that he was back in his own world, it was pitch black and all that he saw was the twinkle of the stars and the lamp light of the moon. It was where he was when he summoned himself out of the abyss, he found disturbing, the graveyard of where he was put to rest. The irony of looking straight into his grave that read "Rest In Peace our leader" and the fact that he was now breathing.

His power could even alter reality at this point and that's what he felt he needed to do, he needed everyone of his friends to think he was alive, he was sure that a lot would question his existence. Closing his eyes and focusing on a picture just like this one but with everyone's thoughts different. At first he felt as if nothing really happened but it was when he looked back to his grave there was nothing to be found.

"Good…" He thought to himself, "its better this way."

But the young boy made sure not EVERYONE knew he was breathing. There was only one whose mind was not altered. Minato knew that if Yukari were to know he was alive, he was going to tell her himself.

Checking his cell phone which was surprising because Minato thought all of his stuff would be sold or...Given away to at least. He didn't ponder on it long mainly because he needed a place to stay, but the time was 10:36 P.M, which explains the pitch blackness of the sky.

…

Once he made his way to the dormitory he hoped to all that was just, that it was unlocked. Biting his lip for a moment, it surprisingly opened when he twisted the handle and attempted to push. Why was it unlocked? Nobody lives here anymore, he knew this when his friends were in the Abyss and he saw into Yukari's thoughts. He didn't like the fact that he had to do that, but he couldn't speak. He was but a soul chained to an eternity…

Shaking his head he thought to himself again, but this time sternly to his memory, "No, what happened there is over. There is no use thinking of that hell ever again."

Minato's senses were heightened with the power Elizabeth gave him and he could hear a slight creak of the stairs and jumped into the shadows.

"H-Hello? Junpei is that you again? This isn't funny!" Flustered on a voice. Minato knew this voice, he was so tempted to jump from where he was and just yell "I'm back!" but he knew it wasn't time yet. She stood there for a minute inspecting the lobby and rushed to the room she was in, but Minato was puzzled. Her room was higher up then the second floor. But he didn't hear anymore creaks then the first fleet.

He progressed his way back up and decided that it was better to tell her later then now in the state that she is in. He quietly opened his door to his room but to be welcomed by a pan to the face.

Minato instantly fell to the ground as a girl stood above him in pink pajama pants and what looked to be Minato's casual shirt.

"Don't move Junpei or I'll tell Fuuka AND I'll kick your ass!" Yukari threatened with sharpness in her voice, but she mainly acted on assumption it was far to dark to see who was actually on the floor.

Without a word Minato stood and embraced her quietly. It was that silence that Yukari actually realized who it was. Bringing his mouth to his ear he whispered to her, "In all truth that actually hurt."

It only took that to bring the once fearless Yukari to her real thoughts and feelings. The truth was she felt slightly alone, and when she was in the Abyss of Time she had multiple visions of his face and his rare smile. She couldn't help herself but to cry, she even clutches him so hard her nails were digging into his skin, she mainly did this to make sure the man before her was real.

"A-Are you real? Your not Junpei in-in disguise right!" She sniffled.

Minato inhaled and lifted her chin with his pointing finger so that she was looking straight into his gray eyes, and began to move closer to her lips. "Well, let's make sure of that."

And with that, Yukari knew he was real. But that also made her spark up questions, at the time though, she was so lost she only focused at what was happening at hand.

Once they parted Minato looked to her and questioned, "So, why are you exactly wearing my shirt?"

Yukari's face flourished with color that you could see it in the darkness and didn't speak and only brought her head down to looks at the floor.

Minato seriously saw how much she changed in only a year, and not just her features, which, in all truth, didn't necessarily matter to him. But he also noticed that it took him only a year to be gone and to feel so much emotion of sadness emitting from her. He could also tell that she was doubting how long he would be tied to the real world, questioning herself on if he had a time limit.

Looking to her as she stood with her legs shaking he said one final sentence before the night ended, "I'm here to stay."

Authors Notes: YES! FINALLY! It's done! Boo ya! Anyway, yes, there was a Junpei x Fuuka reference and before you all get on my back let me say one thing: I'm not gonna let Junpei hang there solo after his main lady died, IT'S NOT RIGHT! So, look forward to chapter 3, it's gonna be badass with the action. And review, comment, make alerts. If you do, you're sexy. ;) I mean, LOLWHUT? _ Peace. –poof-

~-{Memento Mori}-~


	3. Reunions and New Threats?

Authors Notes: Hey everyone, I would like to thank those of you who were diligent enough to keep with this and to those who saw this and read, got bored, dropped it, I have one thing for you.  
WHY U MAD?

So, expect weekly updates, and just wait till' the summer baby. YES! Well, enjoy guys.

The slight peak of sunlight shining through the windows was what had awoken our hero on this refreshing morning. Refreshing was what he would have like to have thought.

Mainly it was refreshing because he was able to watch his beloved sleep and know it wasn't a dream.

Minato lay back onto the pillow and slightly smiled as his eyes closed and enjoyed this moment of serenity as Yukari never stopped clutching him as she slept soundly.

Alas, this was only for a moment. As every alone time or when something sweet happens for the couple it always seems to be ruined by the one and only, Junpei.

"Minato! Dude is that really-"He shouted as he blasted the door open and saw Yukari wearing his shirt and sleeping in the same bed.

"Oh. I see what happened." He mumbled with a small, devious grin crossing his lips. Junpei tried to play it off cool and while Yukari was asleep he asked something, of course, it was something stupid. Minato saw this coming, but when has Junpei not asked a question that wasn't stupid?

"So..How is she in bed..?" He blandly asked.

Minato facepalmed but Junpei's fun had ended for him once he heard the small tyranny of his partner Fuuka.

"F-Fuuka! I swear, I didn't do anything this time!"

Regardless of his plead, she snatched his ear with a red face and mumbled very quietly, "I hope you don't think I didn't hear that."

Junpei gulped for a second and knew the answer to the obviously rhetorical question and asked, "Well… Did Ya'?"

Fuuka was a strong girl yes, but was she still slightly insulted when her boyfriend acts stupid? Yes. So, she huffed and mentioned something about a punishment and yanked him all the way downstairs but yelled back up. "Yukari-chan, Minato-Kun, everyone else is waiting for you down stairs!"

Minato looked down to see Yukari's face flourished and her arms tightening around the center of his stomach.

"Jeez, how can Fuuka let Junpei say something so...Perverted!" She was pissed, he could tell. But she was also wondering his answer. "W-Well, what do you think?"

"Fuck! I knew this was going to happen!" Minato thought to himself and sighed very deeply.

"Dear…Perhaps this can wait another time? Maybe when we don't have friends to meet up with again?" He tried to smile it off, which worked for a time. His smile was very influential. But with Yukari…That was another thing. He avoided the question, but gods forbid her for never asking it again. He knew she was going to ask again. She wouldn't let it go as fast as that. It wasn't in her nature.

Finally, Minato got up from the bed as did Yukari and she took his hand, being surprisingly clingy, which he didn't mind. Especially with everything beginning as it is.

Upon the way down, Minato knew he was going let the group know about this "new" threat before him. But that was if he survived Akihiko-sempai's violent bear/bro hug.

…

After there introductions and hello tears of happiness, yes, tears. Even Akihiko-sempai let some go. Minato asked everyone to sit down for a moment and carefully explained his situation; it would seem all were surprised, but not entirely shocked. All weren't shocked but Yukari, but somewhere deep inside her, she knew him being alive wasn't just so that they can be reunited.

Finally, Mitsuru stood up and smiled, "Enough of this troubling things, in celebration of our reunion let us go out and celebrate no?"

They all agreed and Junpei jumped up like a child and cheered as Fuuka facepalmed with a small smile crossing her own lips.

….

The dinner was quiet and the question finally had popped, of course from Junpei, he got everyone in on it while they were at some fancy Sushi restaurant.

"So uh, you look a little older, you sure you were only in there for a year Minato?" This sparked everyone's curiosity. Even Minato noticed he felt like he spent more then a mere year in The Abyss. He pondered on it and thought about how time gets somewhat disoriented.

"Erm…I think I'm 20?" He blandly laid down this fact with no real intention to hide it, but he didn't really feel like yelling it to the world that he could be considered a predator…

Everyone stared him down, it was an awkward moment, so he attempted his best to change the subject; "S-So, where's Ken and Aigis?"

Fuuka spoke up and in his mind, Minato thanked her, "Well, Aigis-san has yet to arrive, she mailed me saying she'll be here tomorrow even though where she was staying, it should take her about a week.:" Minato nodded hoping she would get here safely, and Fuuka spoke again with a satisfied smile on her face, "And Ken-kun is going to school Abroad.".

It wasn't what she said Minato found odd, it was that eerie grin that she wore as she had said it. Then again, Minato knew it was one of those things you really shouldn't pester on about and just smile and nod.

Mitsuru looked at her watch and stood putting money on the table and her jacket around her shoulders. "Well, it is getting late so I must be off, are you two staying in the Dorm tonight?"

Akihiko also looked at the time and stood as Junpei was clearly plastered and Minato looked to Yukari who obviously had no idea where they could go to sleep If not the Dorm.

Sighing, he stood and nodded letting Mitsuru know they will be finding an apartment tomorrow.

She smiled letting them know it wasn't a problem, her company owned it and they could stay as long as needed, but Minato persisted and reassured they would be fine.

….

After the little reunion party was over, Minato and Yukari both were hand in hand taking a little night stroll as there was a peaceful breeze from the beginning summer weather blew in, the time was 11:59.

Minato stopped and looked to the moon which was almost full, and although it meant nothing, he still didn't know if he could relax yet. And he was right.

The moment when the clock ticked Midnight everything seemed to stop but the couple and through the lamp light of the moon there evolved eight figures of which seemed to be ordinary people but he couldn't tell with how black the night was.

Minato clenched Yukari's hand so she wouldn't be taken away and two of the eight figures descended to the ground as the only thing visible to Minato was the burning hatred in there eyes that were emitting clearly.

They both walked simultaneously and spoke in fragments as they walked closer to the two. The left one spoke first as they alternated,

"You will go through our trials,"

"There is no way out,"

"If you refuse to do them, we will kill you,"

"If you try to escape, we will kill you."

They then spoke at the same time as they were feet away, "Regardless of the outcome, you WILL die."

The left looked behind him to see the young girl, "Look, he has a broad with her."

Minato flinched for a moment as the right one looked behind him also, "Yes, he seems to always bring a bitch wherever he goes. As the Americans say…You are the Pimp or the Father?"

He couldn't take it, he hated when anybody spoke to her in such a way, but he also frightened Yukari as she saw his once grey eyes begin to shade into a dark orange, which she never saw before.

The left chuckled, "Ahaha! Did we piss you off?"

The right one also began to laugh, "Maybe he's trying to look tough in front of his bitch!"

"Or-Or maybe he's mad because he has a small-"

But before the little demonic figure could finish, Minato dived his left hand through the side of his head as his eyes once again changed from Orange to Blood Red.

"K-Kazu! You fucking asshole!" Yelled the right one who charged Minato with full intent to kill even though he was ordered not to.

He threw his right fist into a punch as he was aiming for Minato's neck with small daggers between his fingers and missed as Minato swerved to the side and yanked his arm out of his socket and smashed his skull into the concrete of the ground as he saw the rest of the six look amused at what happened.

He sighed out as his eyes went back to the dull gray they were before as he looked back to Yukari, and then looked back as she fell asleep. He decided she didn't need to remember what happened and only think it was a dream

"Good, good, you have the killer intent and the power we need. You will begin your trials when we decide." Said the one in the center

Minato picked Yukari up as if she were a Princess and walked off mentioning one thing to the "Boss", "Fuck your trials."

-End-

Authors Notes: So? Pretty damn well for my comeback? Eh? Eh? Alright, alright, I'm getting ahead of myself, but come on, that took all weekend to do, my PS3 WAS TEMPTING ME. I deserve kudos. So, chapter 4 will be up soon, so, stay tuned!

~-{Memento Mori}-~


End file.
